


Crybaby, Crybaby (They Call Me)

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but tyler doesn't think so, josh is a crybaby, super vague coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Josh cried in public, and one time Tyler was there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby, Crybaby (They Call Me)

**Author's Note:**

> based off Crybaby by Melanie Martinez

**One**

Josh hated Disneyland. That sounded like he was a terrible, miserable person, but really, this amusement park sucked.

The rides weren't that fun, half the time they weren't worth the loooong line you had to wait in to ride them.

But his mother forced him to go.

Of course, as parents do, she got mad when he wasn't having a fun time after he explicitly told her he was having a bad day.

"Joshua Dun," she started in a harsh tone when they were waiting in line for Dumbo."I am so sick of you bringing everyone down. You have depression, I get it, but you have to at least try to be happy. You aren't even trying and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you."

Josh felt tears rush to his eyes, and wiped them away embarrassingly. He saw people staring and more tears came. They kept staring.

He heard someone mutter, "Geez, what a crybaby."

He hung his head low so no one saw his tear stained face.

And ignored his mother for the rest of the day.

 

**Two**

Thanksgiving was good. He loved seeing his family... but he didn't love the judgement that came with it.

He was out shopping with his cousins when they started degrading him.

They had passed a tattoo parlor in the mall. His cousin Luke laughed, "God, who would get a tattoo here? They'd probably fuck it up."

His other cousin answered him, "Josh probably got his there. That's why it looks like shit." 

Josh flinched when she started laughing. It sounded high-pitched and scratchy, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joshie, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked sarcastically.

Josh felt the familiar warmth of tears in his eyes, and wiped them away again. He hated crying in front of people, but it seemed that's all he could do.

"God, you're so sensitive! I'm just teasing!" she said, rolling her eyes and nudging him a little harder than he should. 

"Fucking crybaby," Luke muttered.

He excused himself to the bathroom where he could cry without being mocked, and spent a long time staring at his tattoo in the mirror.

Instead of letting Luke drive him home, he walked.

 

**Three**

Josh was having an awful day to begin with.

He didn't get that much sleep, his hair wouldn't style the way he wanted it to, his eyes were strained and hurt from his phone screen and his earbuds had broken.

So it made sense when he pretty much burst into tears when he accidentally knocked into someone and spilt his coffee all down their front.

"Oh my god," he choked out, wiping viciously at the tears as they flowed, pretending they weren't even there. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." he rushed out, and started dabbing at the stain on their shirt. 

"No, it's okay. Stuff happens." They insisted, and Josh finally looked up to see the victim of his clumsiness. Shit, Josh thought, of course he would ruin his chances with a cute boy by spilling his drink on him.

And the boy _was_ cute. His brown hair rested nicely on his head in cute little fluffy tuffs, his brown eyes seemed warm and forgiving, and god _damn_ was his jawline the most perfect thing. Josh nearly started crying at how perfect he was, and we both know that's not an exaggeration.

Josh laughed at him through his tears, "Sorry about crying, I'm kind of a crybaby." he muttered.

"I don't think you're a crybaby. I just think you're emotional." the boy insisted. 

Josh looked at him, a little confused. 

"That's a good thing!" the boy rushed out, not wanting to offend Josh. "Too many people today aren't really in touch with their emotions. But it's good to be emotional. It shows you're human." he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Josh said, now completely forgetting about the stain on his shirt and now putting his full attention to the boy in front of him.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Josh." he smiled, tears long gone and replaced with a warm smile towards the boy.

"Well, Josh, would you like to sit down and have coffee with me? Instead of having it on me?" he teased, gesturing to his shirt, and Josh laughed. 

"I would love too."


End file.
